


Home Alone

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Shameless Smut, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha, Donald, Adam and Bree all go out for the night. Chase glitches and Leo is left home alone with Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series written for a Fan Fiction do net user Azumi Ojima, she asked for a Chaseo/Spikeo with lots of smut. I in turn didn't get to posting it till like a year later so i wrote six other one shots as my apology for late delivery. She seemed to love it though so now I'm putting it up here
> 
> Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

It's friday.

Tasha is at a press conference in Jacksonville and wouldn't be back till sunday night, Donald is still trying to fix the nuclear reactor back at Davenport industries. Stefanie had deemed it fit to have a camp out and roast marshmallows against the reactors heated wall, causing a major malfunction of epically sticky proportions.

Needless to say the billionaire wouldn't be back till saturday night at the earliest.

Bree is out with Owen and Adam.

It was supposed to just be Bree and Owen, but unfortunately for the speedster her boyfriend just had to walk in just as Adam was putting the finishing touches on his sandwich tower. Somehow filling the artist with the desire to make a sculpture from bacon, lettuce and tomatoes.

Of course Owen needed Adam by his side, since he was the cause of Owen's sudden burst of inspiration.

Much to Bree's disappointment.

They wouldn't be back till later that night.

It was just supposed to be Chase and Leo, something neither teen minded in the least.

Despite being together for three month's the two never really got to spend any time alone. What with missions, school and the occasional in home catastrophe. Chase never really got to spend time with just Leo, so he was looking forward to just hanging out with his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Eddie being the kind and thoughtful computer program he is, decided to make their night a little more interesting.

Three "accidental" fires, two electrical malfunctions and a microwave explosion later. Chase was left an angry, frustrated and panicked mess.

Which also unfortunately left Leo home with no chance for rescue or escape, alone with Spike.

The boy's eyes went wide and he pressed his back against the wall. As he watched the alter ego rip a bolted down table clean off the floor, nuts and bolts flew through the air just before he threw the table against a wall.

Spike let out a loud growl and he started pacing around the lab looking for something else to break when his eyes turned towards Leo and a glare broke out on his face.

"You!"

"Me?!" Leo squeaked and instinctively pressed his back against the wall as Spike got closer.

"Yeah get him, rip him to pieces!" Eddie cheered from the panel just beside Leo's head.

"Would you shut up!" Leo said as he shot a glare at the home system. "Spike is crazy enough as it is, don't encourage him. Just help me find a way out of here."

"What and miss out on an opportunity like this? I don't think so." Eddie scoffed, "Hey maybe if I'm lucky, I can get him to take out Tasha too."

"Yeah thanks a lot." The boy growled before bringing his attention back to the advancing teen.

Spike stopped less than a foot away from the boy and Leo shrank back against the wall. "Hey Spike."

The alter ego said nothing just gave a grunt and a low growl. Leo cleared his throat and tried not to look in his eyes.

You know what they say about making eye contact with wild animals.

"You know what I think would be great right now?" Leo's eyes shot around the lab and he spotted the two cups he'd made for him and Chase just before Eddie decided to provide what he referred to as 'entertainment'.

"A nice warm relaxing cup of cocoa," the boy gave a nervous laugh as he tried to shift away from Spike when the other suddenly let out a loud roar and Leo froze.

"Or not."

"You!"

Leo blinked and he realised that Spike wasn't glaring at him but at the lit up panel in the wall.

"ME?!" Eddie screeched.

Leo's face filled with shock. "Him?"

"You!" Spike growled, "I'm gonna rip out your mother board, tear out your optic cables and burn your interface."

"What?!"

Leo just stared in surprise until a smirk slid onto his face and he folded his arms over his chest. "Well what do you know."

"Leo, you know you've always been my favourite right?" Eddie said in a slightly panicked voice as Spike reached for the steel door to his control panel.

"Nope didn't have a clue."

"C'mon Leo, you have to help me!"

"Oh yeah and what's in it for me?"

"I'll be you're very best friend!"

Leo paused for a moment in thought before giving a shrug, "Nah I don't think so, what else ya got?"

"I-" Eddie paused as his eyes flickered around the room. "I'll put back all you're video games, even those lame girly ones with the ponies."

Leo's eyes narrowed down at the program for a moment before he gave a nod, "Throw in all those pig zombies movies Mom made me delete from my hard drive and we have a deal."

"Yeah, yeah fine whatever!" Eddie screeched when Spike ripped out the last barrier between him and the computer program's precious circuitry. "Just save me, fast!"

"Fine." Leo sighed as he carefully edged closer to the growling mass of bionic fury and gently put a hand on Spike's arm as he spoke. "Uhm, Spike maybe you should calm down. Hey! I bet that cocoa's still nice and warm."

Spike looked down at Leo and gave him a feral grin as he puffed out his chest, pulled his shoulders back and took the boy's chin in his hands, "Maybe later, sweet cheeks. Why don't you go sit over there and watch daddy work. I'll come take care of you in a minute."

Leo gaped while Eddie's face somehow took on a what the fuck expression. Spike turned the boy around and smacked him on the butt making Leo give a brief yelp of surprise as he quickly turned back and screeched.

"Sweet cheeks?!"

"Daddy?!" Eddie screeched sounding equally scandalised when Spike suddenly turned back towards the in home security system. "Now then where were we?"

Eddie's eyes went wide when Spike reached down, "LEO!"

"Spike no!"

And then sparks flashed, lights flickered before everything went dark.

Leo gulped as he tried to look around in the dark room and bit back a sigh. "Oh I am so screwed."

A dark chuckle rang through the air. "Not yet you aren't."

Leo's eyes went wide as he turned back to the last place he saw Spike, trying his best to see through the darkness that had fallen over the room.

"Spike?"

Another laugh Leo backed up towards the last place where he saw his desk, still trying to stare through the darkness, when the emergency lights suddenly went on bathing the entire room in dim red lighting.

"Spike c'mon, this is no time for hide and seek." The teen gave a weak laugh as he kept moving backwards, "According to Adam, Chase's body's so small we'd never find you."

"Peek-a-boo."

"AHHH!" Leo screamed as he quickly turned around and found Spike's shadowed form towering over him. The boy scrambled back as he stuttered.

"Ughm, Sp-Spike what are you-" Leo let out a sharp gasp when the bionic teen suddenly moved forward and grabbed him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close while Leo just stared back in surprise as a hand went up to brush against his cheek.

"Finally. Five months of watching and now I finally have you all to myself." Spike grinned and Leo could see his teeth gleam and his eyes flash in a predatory way in the dim red glow. "Must be my lucky day."

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Leo asked as he got passed his shock and started to squirm in an effort to get out of Spike's grasp.

"I'm talkin' about you, cutie." Spike said as he leaned down to brush his nose against Leo's cheek and the boy just froze when the grip around him tightened and a growl rumbled from the bionic teens chest.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on your sweet little ass for months. Even before 'he' decided to grow a pair and finally make a move on you."

"Wait are you talking about Chase?" Leo asked resisting the urge to gape, "You mean he liked me before-"

"Enough talking." Spike suddenly growled out as he pulled back a bit and grasped Leo by the back of his neck, while his thumb moved up to brush circles around his cheek before pressing down on the boy's bottom lip as he purred. "The only sounds I wanna hear come out of you mouth are the ones of you begging daddy for more."

"Daddy?!" Leo snapped out of his confused haze and slapped Spike's hand away, "O.K listen up, captain Crazy. One: I'm not doing anything with you and two; if you're saying what I think you're saying then no, I'm not calling you Daddy. I didn't even call my real father Daddy so you can take that little fantasy and-"

Leo was cut off when a pair of lips suddenly covered his own as Spike sealed them in a bruising kiss. Leo stumbled back and gasped, forcing his eyes to go wide when a tongue entered his mouth while Spikes arms went around him to pull him tight against his chest.

The teen struggled in Spike's grasp and tried to pull away only for his arms to weaken with every passing second as his resistance started to fade under the demanding kiss.

Spike pulled back and Leo took deep gasping breaths when he was released, only to gasp again when he was suddenly set down and forced to lie back against a table with the back of his ankles hanging off the side.

The alter ego grinned as he grabbed Leo's wrists and restrained them above his head and he licked his lips as his eyes slowly moved over the teen's body. "Good boy, I like 'em feisty."

Uh oh.

Spike kept Leo's hands restrained in one hand while the other started unbuckling his pants, Leo's eyes went wide as the bionic teen pulled the belt from it's loops and he started struggling to get free all over again. "You really don't wanna do that Spike."

"Yes I do." Spike growled against Leo's neck as he used the belt to tie the teens wrists together. The boy was breathing hard as his hands were bound when Spike pulled his legs forward so they teen was straddling one of his legs.

"No you-ah!" Leo gasped when Spike started grinding into him and his brain fizzled out for a moment as the alter-ego's hands started slipping up Leo's shirt, pushing the material until it was just below his armpits and his hands lid back down over his chest down his stomach to tightly grasp his hips as he continued to slowly rock into the teen.

Leo was breathing hard.

Writhing against the smooth cold surface on his desk as Spike kept grinding into him, making him painfully hard when Leo's breath hitched as Spike started making a slow trail up the teens chest. He dragged his tongue up from the hem of Leo's jeans, taking a moment to tongue his navel before going moving further up to nip and bite his skin until he got to one of his nipples and started sucking on the nub. Leo let out a moan and his back arched up into the alter-ego above him.

Spike started to unzip the teen's pants as he moved across his chest to the other nub and Leo twisted against the desk. Spike chuckled and spoke, "Still want me to stop?"

"I-ah..." Leo's breath hitched when he felt his jeans being tugged down till they were just below the curve of his ass and a hand slipped in underneath his boxers, forcing a strangled cry from his lips when Spike's hand wrapped around his erection and gave one hard stroke. His hands gripped the edge of the table above his head, straining against the belt that kept his wrists tied securely together as his back arched up off the table into Spike's hand.

The alter ego sucked until the nub between his teeth got hard, before moving up over Leo's shirt to start nipping and sucking at his throat.

"Chase." Leo moaned and at that moment a slither of coherence reached his mind as he wondered...

Is that accurate? I mean it feels like Chase, smells like Chase, but Spike was the one in control.

But Spike is just an app, a glitch that alter's Chase's personality so it's still Chase right? So this is O.K right?

They've had sex before a couple of times and it's always been great, but Chase was always so scared of hurting him, sometimes it just felt like he was holding back.

The super genius was scared of losing control and glitching or doing something that could hurt Leo if he just let go, so he never really did. And Leo gets that Chase wants to protect him and keep him safe.

But he's not a girl dammit!

Kid gloves are fine for the first time, but Leo's gotten a little annoyed with Chase treating him like he'll break if things get a little rough.

Naturally he couldn't lie and say that seeing, feeling and tasting Chase without the kid gloves wasn't doing serious things to his body right now.

So Leo gave in, if only just this one time.

The hand on his cock suddenly stopped and Leo whined in protest, "Chase, don't stop..."

"Uh uh uh." Spike growled out as he moved up Leo's jaw towards the teen's lips, "Wrong one, try again."

Leo wanted to frown but it was quickly replaced by a gasp when his pants were pushed down and off his legs with one hand while the other stayed stationary on his manhood.

"S-Spike..."

Another laugh.

"That's not it either," Spike moved up and used his free hand to curl one of the teens legs around his waist and gave Leo a deep kiss making Leo groan into his mouth before he pulled back and spoke, "C'mon baby, you know what I wanna hear."

Leo started to frown again until it hit him and he glared, the teen almost scowled in protest when the hand on his cock moved down in a long stroke and his thumb ran through the slit of Leo's cock. Making the teens eyes roll back into his head as he let out an involuntary gasp.

"Daddy."

Leo's eyes returned and he felt himself flush at what he said only for his hands to clench against the table where they gripped the edge and his eyes to widen slightly when he looked up and saw how dark Spike's eyes suddenly were.

The alter ego was flushed with heat and Leo could feel the growl rumble out from his chest as Spike leaned down to lick the corner of the teens lips, dipping his tongue inside a bit before licking a trail down Leo's jaw towards it ear.

"Say it again."

"D-daddy." Leo flushed even more, he couldn't believe what he'd just said and he was just getting ready to mentally slap himself when all coherent thought disappeared as the hand on his erection started moving again. The teen twisted and writhed against the table when Spike kissed him again, letting out muffled moans until the bionic teen pulled away and started moving back down his neck. Stroking the teen hard and fast before going slow again, making Leo gasp and groan against the table.

"Do you want more?" Spike asked with lust straining his voice even through the usual gravel he spoke in and Leo moaned.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy, I want more." Strangely enough, through all of this Leo was still insanely turned on, maybe even more so than before. That word was rapidly starting to grow on him. It's weird, but Leo kinda liked the idea of calling Chase his daddy.

He actually likes saying it.

Is he really going to play this game?

"Yeah and what do you want me to do for you, baby?" Spike asked as he moved down from Leo's neck and over his chest, he could feel the teen's breathing get harsher and his heart beat a little faster as he moved down his chest.

"I want you to fuck me."

Apparently he is.

"Really?" Spike said as he moved down even lower just below Leo's navel and started nipping at the same spot over and over again while his hand moved off of the teen's erection. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"No, please. Daddy, please don't stop." Leo squirmed over the tabletop when Spike's hand gripped his hip forcing him to stay still. "Please."

Spike pulled away and Leo groaned in protest as he felt the other's body heat leave him when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his chin forcing him to look into the alter ego's eyes.

"You wanna be a good boy for me, don't you baby?" Spike asked tracing Leo's lips with the pad of his thumb Leo held his gaze as he gave a nod.

"Yes, daddy."

"Then stay still, I'll be right back. No touching."

Leo stayed still hands tightening their grip on the table, while his wrists twisted around in the tight strap wrapped around them. It felt slightly awkward waiting staring up at the ceiling through the dim red lighting. But none of that made his arousal wan in the least, instead his heart kept up it's fast paced beat and he tried to take deep breath so he wouldn't give himself a heart attack. He could hear Spike moving in some other corner of the lab, it sounded like he was looking for something.

Then he started moving closer again, Leo felt his heart race in anticipation when Spike suddenly appeared up above him and he couldn't help but tease.

"Took you long enough."

It was a reflex, he couldn't help it.

Spike gave a feral grin as he set something down beside Leo on the table as he leaned down to lick a path up Leo's chest over his nipple.

"Still fiery, I like that." Leo's breathing started picking up gave him another lick, "You're going to make me work for it aren't you?"

Leo couldn't help but smile even as he moaned, "Yep."

Spike chuckled, "A good boy would be obedient."

"I thought you liked feisty."

"I like slutty too." Spike growled out against Leo's ear and the teen shivered as the alter ego's hand drifted down and traced over his erection, "Will you be a slut for me, baby?"

Leo's neck turned to the side to give Spike more room as he left marks down the side. Resisting against the urge to bury his hands in Spike's hair and guide him down wards.

"Yes, only for you daddy."

Leo's breath hitched when Spike suddenly ground down on him, causing the rough material of his jeans to rub against Leo's sensitive erection while he could also feel Spike's cock through his jeans. "Please daddy."

"Fuck, that's hot." Spike cursed as he forced himself to pull back away from the teen as he grabbed the tube of lube he set down beside Leo's head and poured out a generous amount on his hand.

Leo tried to keep still and relax when he felt a finger pressing at his entrance until it slid inside. There was a brief stinging pain as Spike moved the finger in and out before apparently running out of patience as he added another and then another, Leo groaned in pain as the fingers inside of him moved in and out. Curving a bit one side before curving the other until Leo's back shot off the table and he saw stars.

"Daddy!"

Leo cried out and Spike grinned as he pulled the fingers out and the teen whined in protest.

"Calm down baby, I'll take good-"

Something flashed across Spike's eyes as the commando app deactivated and Chase started blinking in confusion as he looked around himself.

The room was lit up in a dim red, meaning the emergency lighting had somehow been tripped. The labs equipment and furniture was all turned over and scattered across the room. Some of it was broken while the rest wasn't.

He hasn't seen the lab look this bad since Spike-

Uh oh.

Chase almost let out a groan of frustration when he suddenly realised that he seemed to be right in the middle of taking his dick out of his pants which also made the super genius look down on Leo's mission desk. Chase's mouth went dry.

The teen was breathing hard, panting harshly against the table with his shirt pushed up to reveal his chest while his pants lay on the floor, leaving his hard cock completely exposed. Leo's wrists seemed to be tied together while his hands clutched at the end of the table above his head.

Chase stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do next when-

"Daddy, please don't stop." Leo begged and Chase's eyes went wide in shock, "Please fuck me."

"What?" Chase said quietly not believing his ears or the fact that his cock actually jumped when Leo called him, well-

Completely oblivious to everything but his own torture Leo begged again, "Please I want you inside me so bad, daddy."

Chase blinked out of shock when it all suddenly clicked and he realised what was going on.

Now the right thing would be to tell Leo that Spike was gone and just end this whole thing now or...

"How badly do you want me baby?" That one was more or less just a test to see how good his Spike impression was, but then-

"So bad, daddy. I want you to fuck me till I can't stand. I want to be your slut daddy, only for you."

The super genius moved without even fully realising it, pulling Leo down off the table. The teen gasped when he was dragged up to his feet before being spun around and forced to lie down on top of it and his legs were spread apart. His shirt slipped back down. Leo gripped the edge of the table again and a gasp forced itself from his throat when he felt Chase's cock pressing against his entrance. The teen cried out when the super genius suddenly entered him in one hard thrust, clinging to the table as his mouth hung open, as his body recovered from the shock.

Chase stayed still for a moment, gripping Leo's hip as he fought back against the urge to move when he felt the teen press back against him and he pulled out just a bit before pushing back in, little by little until just the head was inside and he pushed back in making Leo groan in pleasure as his sweet spot was brushed.

The teen was panting into the table when Chase leaned forward to speak against his ear as he continue to make long steady thrusts into the teen's heat.

"Leo-" he dropped the accent, but neither one seemed to care as Chase continued to move inside the teen, biting and licking at his neck while Leo gasped and moaned against the table. "Talk, like you were before. I wanna hear you talk to me."

Leo gave a brief nod as he pushed himself up on his arms, with Chase still pressed up against his back as he made those steady thrusts into his body and the teen found himself get close to relief.

"So good..." Leo moaned as one of Chase's hands ran up into Leo's shirt teasing his chest while the other kept a tight grip on the teen's hip. "You feel so good inside of me daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, please, I want it harder."

Chase groaned as he thrust harder, feeling Leo clench and release around him and his burning heat seared through him. Leo's mind was in a haze of warm electric currents of pleasure running all through his body and the teen started rocking along with the hard thrusts, meeting each one with with enthusiasm.

"Fuck daddy... Fuck me harder."

Chase growled as his hand went up to Leo's neck to press the teen's head back against his shoulder forcing his back to arch as he hissed. "Who do you belong to?"

Something passed behind Leo's eyes and he smiled as he lifted his bound wrists so he could grasp Chase's hair as the super genius seemed to slow down, making long drawn out thrusts as he licked Leo's neck.

"I belong to you daddy, only you." Leo said when Chase let go of his neck to wrap the hand around Leo's cock as he pumped him in time with their thrusts and the teen cried out. "Yes! Yes...ahh ah! Daddy, daddy...Chase!"

Leo suddenly came with a scream of Chase's name taking the super genius with him as his walls clenched around him. The two collapsed quite ungracefully onto the floor. With Leo grabbing the table to at least attempt to steady their descent. They both lay on the floor for a moment before Chase carefully pulled out of the other teen, before pulling Leo up to lay beside him on the floor.

Leo rolled over to lay his head on Chase's shoulder as their breathing evened out, until he broke the silence.

"Chase, that's you right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Leo smiled, "You asked me who I belong to, you always ask that when we do it. Besides, Spike doesn't really seem like the cuddling type."

Chase gave a snort at that and Leo chuckled as the room dropped into silence before the super genius spoke again. "Are you ever going to tell me how this happened?"

Leo paused to look up at him, "Do you want to know?"

"No, not really."

"Then I'll tell you later." The teen grinned and Chase rolled his eyes before he asked.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that weird for you, you know the whole... What you called me?"

"Yeah a little." Leo paused, "Do you want to do it again?"

"If I said yes, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

The teen smirked as he pushed himself up and moved so he was sitting on top of Chase's lap, his still bound hands braced against the super genius' chest. Leo leaned down to kiss Chase on the lips and the super genius grinned.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy."

The end


	2. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added just because
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

Trent pulled a face as he held his shirt out in front of him, glaring at the soaked blue material that now smelled distinctly of orange juice before lifting a hand to brush back the soaked locks of hair clinging to his forehead.

The next time he gets his hands on Dooley, that little twerp is dead.

Trent thought viciously as he tossed his shirt on the sink in front of him in the bathroom before reaching down into his gym bag to grab his football jersey to put it on.

Five minutes ago Trent walked into the cafeteria just in time to see his favorite victim walk across the room with his loser siblings and a lunch tray as they went to grab a table and the jock realized that he hadn’t seen Dooley all day, which meant that he never got to wedgy Leo good morning and that just wouldn’t do. So Trent stealthily made his way over to the boy, getting there just as he was putting his lunch tray down on the table and he was about to reach down when the dork suddenly felt his presence and freaked. The shorter teen jerked up, causing the open can of orange juice on his tray to go flying off his tray along with the rest of his food before it all somehow ended up on Trent.

The entire cafeteria dropped into silence until it suddenly filled with laughter. Trent was breathing hard as rage surged through his veins and he screamed.

“Dooley!”

Unfortunately Leo’s had enough experience to know when he was in mortal danger and the brat managed to get the hell out of there before Trent could recover and do some damage.

The jock growled low in his throat when he stood up straight and touched his arm only to realize that his entire torso was still sticky with orange juice and he gave a sigh as he walked over to the paper towel dispenser only to find the stupid thing empty, which really didn’t do much to improve his mood. Trent huffed out a frustrated sigh as he went over to one of the stalls to grab some toilet paper instead when the bathroom door suddenly opened and Trent froze for a moment, before quickly pulling his bag into the stall with him before closing it behind him when he suddenly heard the voice belonging to the twerp himself and a wicked grin spread over Trent’s face.

Dooley in the bathroom, with no one but his wimpy geek of a brother to protect him.

It’s payback time.

“Leo, what was that?” the nerd, Chase, Trent remembers the other not-Dooley’s calling him said and the jock carefully pulled the door open just a bit so he could see the sinks in front of the bathroom stalls. Leo was looking away from his brother, with his arms folded across his chest with his back turned to the mirrors while the other stood in front of him and continued. “You totally just freaked out in the cafeteria and ran away.”

“You make it sound like I did all that for no reason.” Leo said with an annoyed huff, “Did you not see Trent about to give me a one way ticket to wedgy town, because I’m pretty sure everyone else did.”

“Well, yeah but Trent’s given you plenty of wedgies before and you never reacted like that.” Chase said taking a step forward, “Usually you just let him do it so he’ll leave you alone later. You know he’s going to kill you now right?”

Yes he is.

Trent threw his football jersey down ready to give Dooley the surprise of his life when the twerp suddenly spoke.

“Yeah well, let’s just say today is not a good day for me to get wedgied.” The shorter teen said and Trent gave a scoff at that. As far as he’s concerned every day is wedgy day.

“O.K besides the obvious reasons, why not today?”

At that Leo took a step back and he couldn’t even look in his brother’s general direction as he made to turn away, “Nothing-“

Chase stopped him short as he grabbed the other’s arm and he frowned at the sudden change in Leo’s expression, “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Chase-“

“We’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” The nerd said as he pulled Leo back and Trent could see the shorter teen let out a heavy sigh, “Fine, I’ll show you.”

Trent paused in his action to open the door, if Dooley’s this reluctant about talking whatever’s bugging him must be incredibly embarrassing.

Trent’s grin grew.

Blackmail material anyone?

Chase let go of Leo’s arm and the boy gave another sigh as he lifted his shirt up to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants before he pulled the front of his jeans open, Chase tilted his head forward and the nerd blinked in surprise.

“You-“ Chase was staring at the inside of Dooley’s pants with this strange edge in his gaze, one that instantly made Trent feel uncomfortable, like he was watching something he shouldn’t be, which made no sense whatsoever.

“Have you been wearing these all day?”

Leo let out a heavy sigh, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I was running late this morning remember? When I was getting dressed this was the only clean pair I could find.” Leo said with an exasperated sigh, “It was either this or go commando.”

Chase still hadn’t looked away, “And you chose this?”

“Yes, can we go now? If we stay here any longer it’ll only be a matter of time until Trent finds me and I die sooner.” Leo said as he made to zip up his pants when Chase grabbed his wrist to stop him short and the boy frowned, “What’re-“

Chase lifted his hand towards the bathroom door and Trent had to rub his eyes and blink repeatedly when he saw the little silver latch turn on its own and the door locked with a soft tap. “Chase?”

The nerd moved Leo’s hands out of the way and grabbed the hemline of his jeans to push them down the rest of the way and Trent’s eyes went wide once the nerd stood up straight and he saw what Leo chose instead of commando.

It was a pair of panties, a pair of boy shorts to be more accurate.

They were royal blue, made from some kind of smooth shiny looking material with a lace trim and a tiny bow at the front, pretty simple really. With just those and a plain black t-shirt on Trent now understands the twerp’s reason for freaking out earlier in the cafeteria and normally Trent would be getting ready to milk this information for everything its worth but somehow right in that moment, Trent couldn’t even look away let alone make any sort of plans at humiliating Dooley.

It was so wrong, but the material seemed to fit perfectly, the cut in such a way that Leo’s hips looked wider and gave the boy the illusion of curves. The material clung comfortably to his skin, while the bulge around the front where his balls and cock were barely even made a difference to the overall look and from what Trent could see Leo’s ass looked fantastic.

Wait what?

Before Trent could process that thought not-Dooley suddenly spoke and the jock could do nothing more than watch as Chase ran his hands up Leo’s legs, over his thighs before stopping at the lace trim to slowly trace his fingers around the edges as he spoke.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t wear these unless I told you to.”

Leo blinked in surprise before he suddenly looked away, “I-“

“That’s one of our rules right, baby?”

_‘Baby?!’_ Trent’s mouth fell open in a gape while Chase let his hands drift across the smooth blue material and that strange look in his eyes suddenly intensified and Trent realized with a start that the look in the nerd’s eyes was lust. Lust that was dark and possessive and he just sort of froze.

“Yeah.” Leo said quietly and Chase looked up into the boy’s eyes as he tilted his head to the side so he could lock the boy in his gaze, “Which rule was it?”

“Not to wear my special clothes unless you tell me to.” Leo said and Chase looked back down to watch as his hands traced across the underwear and Leo’s breath hitched when his hands got dangerously close to his member, “Why not?”

“Cause my special clothes are for you and only you, daddy.”

_‘Daddy?!_ ’ and with that Trent’s brain malfunctioned.

“That’s right, just for me.” Chase said leaning forward to press a kiss on Leo’s cheek as he spoke, “So why’re you wearing them today? What if someone saw? What if they tried to touch you like I do? Then you wouldn’t be special anymore would you princess? You’d be a slut. You don’t want that right baby?”

Chase started backing Leo up until his lower back hit the sinks behind him and the boy let out a shuddering sigh as he braced both hands on the sink behind him, “Chase-“

Leo gasped when he was suddenly stroked right through the underwear and Chase looked back up into the shorter teens eyes, “What?”

“D-daddy, I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you?” Chase said as he moved even closer to nip at Leo’s ear and let his right hand slip up into the boy’s shirt earning a gasp as Leo nodded his head, “Yes, very bad I’m sorry.”

Chase gave a sigh that almost sounded thoughtful for a moment as he pressed even closer, “I know you are, but you’ll have to be punished won’t you. Otherwise you’ll never learn your lesson and you might do this again.”

Leo’s breath hitched, “At school? But daddy, I don’t think-“

“It’s for your own good.” Chase said as his hands slipped out from underneath Leo’s shirt to wrap around both of the boy’s wrists, “This way you won’t forget, right princess?”

Leo seemed to swallow hard before he spoke, “Yes daddy.”

For a moment Chase seemed to pause as he looked into the shorter teens eyes. “Would you really let me do that baby? Would you let me pin you down take you right here, even if someone walked in on us?” Chase leaned in to whisper against the teen’s ear causing Leo’s breath to hitch as his hands clenched against the sink where the taller teen had them pinned down as he felt hot breaths fan out against his neck as Chase spoke, “If I asked, would you beg for me while I fucked you in front of them so everyone would know who you belong to? Would you do anything I asked you to do?”

“Yes.” Leo breathed and Chase chuckled as he pressed one final kiss on the shorter teen’s neck as he spoke, “Good answer, but I don’t want anyone seeing what I see so we’ll save this for later.”

Leo seemed to sigh in relief as he opened his eyes, “Yes, daddy.” 

“You’ll have to be punished when we get home but remember princess; who does this belong to?” Chase asked as the hand on Leo’s wrists moved around to slip down to the shorter teens ass and gave a brief squeeze making Leo jump in surprise before he spoke, “You.”

“And who’s allowed to see you the way that I do?”

“No one just you.”

“Why?”

“Cause,” Leo took a deep shuddering breath as Chase pulled back to brush his lips against the side of his neck, “Cause, I’m yours and only yours.”

“Good boy.” Chase smirked as he finally moved to seal their lips in a kiss, earning a deep moan from Leo as the boy wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck to pull him closer before the kiss was just as suddenly broken and Chase pulled back, ducked down to pull Leo’s jeans up for him, leaning forward to press a trail of kisses up Leo’s thigh and the boy took in deep breaths until Chase stood up straight. Leo took it from there zipping up his jeans before buckling the belt and Chase’s entire expression suddenly changed as he gave his brother a smile.

“C’mon, we should get to class.” Leo gave a heavy sigh as he pushed away from the sink and Trent just blinked in surprise at the sudden normality.

“We wouldn’t be late if you didn’t insist on dragging me in here.”

“I wanted to make sure you were O.K.” Chase shrugged with warm smile and Leo just rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, we’ll see how fine I am after Trent finds and tries to kill me.”

It was bizarre, as Chase and Leo walked towards the door it seemed like absolutely nothing happened and for a moment Trent wondered if he just imagined it all when.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care if you.” Chase said wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist to pull him close and the boy smiled as he leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss. Chase reached out to unlock the door and they pulled apart to step out into the hallway. While Trent walked out of the bathroom stall and stared at his reflection for a moment before looking down at his pants and glaring at the bulge he could see forming in his jeans as he cursed.

“What the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was that. 
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
